


From a Little Spark May Burst a Flame

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Antiques Road Trip RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Cute, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Talk of Kissing Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A teeny tiny drabble about the notion of kissing with beards. And Paul seriously knows how to embarrass David with flirty chat while they're driving from village to village, scouring for antiques.
Relationships: David Harper/Paul Laidlaw





	From a Little Spark May Burst a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

They should have set off for the next antiques centre fifteen _bloody_ minutes ago, but Paul was still messing about - checking out his reflection in the rear view mirror of their classic motor. David glanced to his right, watching the auctioneer preening himself, making sure his moustache was on-point for the cameras - quite literally.

"Hey - I've noticed something about you, Laidlaw," Harper accused him.

"What?" Scottish tones replied.

"You waited until I shaved my beard off and then grew one of your own! Stealing my style like a common thief," he laughed.

"I didn't want there to be too much friction if you decided to _kiss_ me," Paul raised his eyebrows. Had they both had their beards at the same time, kisses between them would have been as rough as sandpaper. This notion most clearly _hadn't_ occurred to David, who spluttered in disbelief at the sheer thought of it.

"_In case I--_"

"--Or in _case_," Laidlaw interrupted, one teasing finger under Harper's chin, drawing him closer, like the moth to the flame. "I decided to kiss _you_," his eyes, behind the spectacles, were fixed on David's lips, a tiny pink tongue nervously running across them now. "Having said that... There's nothing wrong with a _few_ sparks here and there... now, is there?"


End file.
